An endoprosthesis may be configured to be positioned in a body lumen for a variety of medical applications. For example, an endoprosthesis may be used to treat a stenosis in a blood vessel, used to maintain a fluid opening or pathway in the vascular, urinary, biliary, tracheobronchial, esophageal or renal tracts, or to position a device such as an artificial valve or filter within a body lumen, in some instances. In some instances, an endoprosthesis may be used within an organ such as the pancreas or in the biliary system. In application such as the pancreas, there can be a desire to retain patency within a main lumen within the pancreas while not blocking fluid flow from side branches within the pancreas.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide endoprostheses that can retain patency within a main lumen within the body structure (e.g., the pancreas) while not blocking fluid flow from side branches within the body structure (e.g., the pancreas).